The Walkind Dead Series
by calanna52
Summary: This page will be updated every season. Season One: Savanna and her group travel to find her long last friend Carl Grimes, and to see if he survived the first five years or so. Andrea is found at a gas station sent by Rick


Savanna's P. O. V.

"Hey Madison!" I yelled.

"What's up? Did you find something?" She yelled from the other side of Publix as she thrust her ax into a zombies head.

"Well there is a phone over here and it has signal!" I shouted overjoyed.

"Well grab it and let's get outta here before nightfall. All the Z's come out then and we gotta get home and feed everybody." She said walking up behind me and stabbing another Z in the head with her knife.

"Pay attention." She said.

"I was gonna get it." I mumbled.

We grabbed a couple carts full of food and drinks and pushed them out to the van and threw it all in the back.

"I'm driving." Madison said and shook the keys.

"Hey how'd you...?" I asked.

"You were so busy lookin' at the phone I was able to take em' out of your coat pocket," she smirked.

I rolled my eyes and got in the passenger seat.

When we were pulling up in the driveway the phone buzzed in my lap.

I looked down and nudged Madison so she would look. It said- Call whoever you need to now, we can only keep the power running for 48hrs. HURRY!- from a restricted number.

"Someone else is out there!" I whispered. "Carl... he could be out there still!" I said then hugged Madison an ran inside to find my phone.

"What the?" I heard Madison say behind me.

I ran up to my room and found my phone. I hastily scrolled through the contacts. I found Lori's number in the phone, Lori is Carl's mom. I called her phone and it ringed three times, no answer. I was about to end the call when the voice machine answered.

"Hi, this is Lori Grimes. If you found a way to reach this number then you are one of the few people still alive in this messed up place. Don't go to Atlanta, take the bypass, we have a camp just passed Atlanta. We are leaving one walkie-talkie so you can contact us. We are leaving Atlanta to go find a new shelter. Get supplies because there are lots of- Hey mom? Who's that?- Go play with Sophia, Carl I'm busy. Well bye I hope we can meet you soon."

"What are there lots of? Z's? People? What?" I said in anger that the one time we have service no one answers.

"So, who's Carl?" Tyler asked.

"Wha-What... did Madison say something? Ugh, she may be my friend, but she annoys me sometimes." I said in one breath. Then I gasped for air for a couple of seconds.

"Woah, it's ok hun. Don't freak out. So who is he?" Tyler whispered to calm me.

"Well before this whole apocalypse started I met Carl. We were like 8 or 9, and he was going to Disney World. I was to, but neither of us new it at the time." I said then took a breath. "We were both at Magic Kingdom so we could ride Space Mountain. I was supposed to go on before him but I let a little girl go ahead of me and we had to ride together. When we got off we started talking about how cool the ride was and ended up spending the weekend together. His mom gave my mom his phone number and we talked everyday. For awhile and I took my moms phone when she died." I ended.

"See don't you feel better now, we have survived for fiveish years I think. He's probably ok." He finished then kissed me on the cheek and walked out of the room.

When he was finally gone I swear my faced turned beet red.

"You looovvveee him." Madison mocked.

"Ugh no I don't Madison!" I yelled at her.

"See you do or you wouldn't care." She smirked.

"Ugh you're so dumb." I said and rolled my eyes.

"So who's Carl?" She asked.

"Oh go ask Tyler." I said angrily.

Tyler's P. O. V-

"So you got her yet dog?" Asked my buddy Terrance.

"Nah, but don't worry I'll get her soon enough bro." I replied.

"Hey, Tyler!" I heard Madison call from behind me.

"Sup Maddie?" I replied.

"Who's Carl?"

"Oh, he's just one of Savanna's friends. She wants to make sure he's ok. That's all." I answered.

"Are ya' sure, I mean she was really concerned bout' him?" My other friend Jace asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." I said clenching my teeth so I wouldn't punch him for thinking that she belonged to someone else.

"What's going on out here?" Savanna asked as she walked down the stairs and looked up at me.

"Well, while you were in your room we got the internet for awhile so we can watch a movie on the couch." I said with a smirk.

I got up and sat down on the couch. I looked at Savanna and nodded my head towards the spot next to me. She walked over and sat like five inches away from me.

-What the- I thought to myself, why is she so far away?

"Tyler?" Savanna asked.

"Oh, uh, sorry I was just thinking." I said nervously then got it back together.

"I just wanted to know what movie we're watching." She giggled.

"Zombie land." Terrance answered.

"Ironic." She said. I laughed at the comment.

When the movie started I set a goal. By the end of the day she was mine. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She looked at me for a second and then smiled. She laid her head on my shoulder and I was happy. I ended up falling asleep and she fell asleep on my lap.


End file.
